


Dadster

by Inkswirl95



Series: Ficlets, oneshots, and ideas oh my! [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Father's Day, Gen, Personal Head Canons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkswirl95/pseuds/Inkswirl95
Summary: It was another day, and W.D. Gaster was making his way to pick up his sons from Grillby's who was watching them. He gets overwhelmed in emotions at how thoughtful they were and couldn't be more proud of who they are.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster & Papyrus & Sans
Series: Ficlets, oneshots, and ideas oh my! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673233
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Dadster

**Author's Note:**

> This includes some HCs of mine, about Alphys' and Undyne's parents.

The Doctor stretched, standing from his place at the lab table. He had been standing there for what seemed like weeks. Usually, he would, but now that he had two sons to take care of, he was pushing himself to make an actual healthy schedule. He would never think to abandon the boys, not after the last time Undyne’s mother babysat them all and their kitchen was covered in burnt crumbs and condiments. He trusted her as the head of the Royal Guard, but sometimes she was just too reckless, especially with Sans’ lower HP.

“Heading out for the day, Doctor?” He heard someone say, turning to see a pale yellow lizard in a lab coat also getting ready, a necklace based on the scientist’s attack. He knew it was to differentiate the actual workers from regular monsters having some others be basically identical, but it made him feel strange since it was modeled after his own designs. He didn’t know how to describe it, but King Asgore approved the design, saying it fits them very well, so there wasn’t much he could say about it.

Gaster nodded, putting on his coat after taking off his lab uniform, “Yes, I am, how is your daughter anyway?” he asked, walking alongside the rather timid monster. They had been close, always having each other’s backs during any scientific treks they went on, both before and after the war. Their children had been close as well, always going to each other’s houses for playdates.

Beta smiled softly, his whole being lighting up at the mention, “She’s such a blessing doctor, I’m doing everything I can to make sure she has a better future than being stuck down here. She’s so shy, probably got it from me, and yet so fascinated by science. Nothing dangerous, of course,” he added on quickly, rubbing the back of his head, his glasses held onto his face with magic. “I can just tell she’s destined for greatness, and I hope she gets it,” he says, looking down.

Even though Gaster wasn’t big on touching, he patted the smaller monster’s back, reassuringly, “Of course she is Beta, with a great father like yourself how couldn’t she be? And I’m sorry about your wife again, she would be so proud of you both,” he said though with caution. Everyone in the Underground had lost someone close to them in the war, and it still showed on their SOULS to this day, many other monsters having Fallen Down from it all. Beta’s wife included.

Beta smiled, wiping away the tears from his eyes, “Thank you, Gaster… That means a lot. Well then, I guess I’ll be seeing you since you like using those shortcuts of yours,” he said with a bit of a chuckle after both of them said their goodbyes to the team for the day, going out the front door after clocking out. “We’ll have to bring the kids together again soon, maybe see if their Majesties would like to bring little prince Asriel over as well,” he offered, knowing the King and Queen were very excited about it. Gaster nodded, smiling at his old friend.

“Yes, of course. Have a good day Beta, and I will call you to see what they say,” he told him, waving as he ported out to the beginning of the snowy region of Snowdin, letting his magic adjust to the sudden temperature change. He walked into the slowly building town, heading straight for Grillby’s bar, having left his children there since Scarlet had business to do at the castle, having brought along Undyne as well.

Grillby, while busy, was great with kids, having been in a large family himself and helping to take care of the little flamelings, often being called Big Brother Dad, though most of them had moved to Hotland since it was made inhabitable. Grillby decided to stay in Snowdin, to offer the folks around a warm place to settle if anything were to ever happen, like a rock fall or landslide.

He got to the warm building, stepping in after kicking off the snow of the bottom of his shoes. Some of the dog guards were there, waving to the scientist as he smiled, “Hello, have another good day?” he asked.

“Yeah, mostly just clearing paths and land for new buildings,” One of them, Fang, said, leaning back. Gaster nodded, “Your boys are helping Grillby in the kitchen, come sit down for a bit old bones,” Fang said chuckling a bit, getting some laughs out of the other dogs too, a few puppies giggling, watching him.

Gaster chuckled, soon sitting with them, “Alright, alright, and I know I’m old, no need to rub it in wolf breath,” he jabbed back, getting some cheer from the others as well. They all laughed and joked for a bit, enjoying their time together.

After about ten minutes, Grillby came out with the boys all in one piece, Sans and Papyrus running to him and latching onto his legs, giggling. Gaster smiled softly, “Hello boys, did you have fun today?” he asked them, placing a hand on each of their heads gently as Grillby set out the food.

“yeah, lots of fun!” Sans told him with a lazy grin, resting his chin on his father’s knee.

“HE HELPED US LEARN SOMETHING TOO!” Papyrus said, beaming proudly.

Gaster couldn’t help but laugh quietly, picking them both up and holding them close. How they got to be such perfect individuals from his own bones, complete opposites of each other, he will probably never understand. But he couldn’t be more thrilled. They brought such joy into his life. “Thank you for keeping an eye on them today Grillby, did you boys thank him?” He said, looking at them both.

“Thank you Grillby!” Both of the boy’s voices somehow leveled each other out as they spoke in unison. Grillby chuckled, nodding to them.

“You’re all welcome, and have a good night,” Grillby said, seeing Gaster stand up with them, ready to head home, letting the boys reach over and hug him one last time before they cuddled up to Gaster, who just looked like he was melting on the inside like a doof.

“Of course, you too Grillby,” Gaster said, the boys saying “Bye-bye” to the dogs who waved back as they left.

Papyrus, of course, couldn’t stop talking about their day, making everything exciting even if it wasn’t much different than any other day. Sans was just barely keeping awake, agreeing and adding on puns to Papyrus’ details. Of course, Papyrus didn’t catch them, still learning about their family’s horrible taste in “jokes”. They soon got to their house, Gaster opening the door by summoning another hand, going inside and setting them on the couch gently. “Alright boys, go ahead and play, I’ll get started on dinner,” he told them, Papyrus cheering while dragging Sans along to play puzzles.

The boys played until it was time to eat, Gaster setting them in their chairs at the table. He relaxed, having talked on the phone about bringing the boys over to New Home soon, also informing Beta about the plan as well. Now was the time to relax, and to spend time with his boys.

Once they were done, Papyrus and even Sans were bouncing a bit in excitement, eager to show him something apparently, “What’s got you two excited?” he asked in a playful tone, smiling and giving them his full attention.

“YOU REMEMBER WHEN WE WENT TO WATERFALL LAST TIME? WE FOUND A CALENDAR FROM THE HUMANS, AND WE SAW TODAY WAS SPECIAL FOR DADS!” Papyrus said, even more bouncy than usual, making Gaster blink.

“we know you work hard for us and everyone, so we asked Grillby to help make something for you, and Miss Hare,” Sans added, rocking on his feet.

Both of them pulled out something from their inventory, a big blanket from Sans with stars stitched into the navy blue fabric, and a matching fluffy pillow from Papyrus. They both said “For the Best Dadster Ever!” on them, and he could feel the warmth of Grillby’s fire magic radiating off of them. Some of the stitching was off, but only because it was the boys who wanted to help, and it just melted his heart so much more, tears of joy pricking at his eye sockets as he pulled them both close. “Thank you Sans, Papyrus, what did I ever do to deserve you two?” he asked, thanking the stars for this wonderful family he’s made for himself as the boys hugged him back.

That night, Gaster had brought them both to his bed, reading to them as they fell asleep. He smiled, knowing that soon Sans will be going to school with the other children, and Papyrus not far behind. So he chose to make every moment count, holding them close, all of them wrapped and laying on the boy’s presents comfortably.

He couldn’t ever ask for more.


End file.
